


Some Things Should Be Left Unsaid

by Gemiblu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Forced Separation, Homophobia, I love feeling the pain, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Crying, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Supportive fans, relationship hurtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiblu/pseuds/Gemiblu
Summary: It feels like tortureKeeping you a secret when I miss you so muchKeeping us a secret when I want to hold you and love you in front of everyone as much as you deserveI don’t know what to do, but I can’t lose you. Anything but that—-Being discovered could spell disaster for our relationship, lives, and careers. But it’s worth it to love you
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. They saw us

They were still soaked in their robes; the fake rain during their last scene had drenched them enough to make them shiver from the chill of the open studio. But in this moment, together, they felt anything but cold.

“Bo-di, Bo-di, you were so good. Beautiful, delicate. I could barely resist you.”

His hands caressed Wang Yibo’s still damp face, his lips moved languidly against the plush ones gasping against him, his tongue tasting and teasing him.

“Z-Zhan-ge god, I-”

Wang Yibo could barely find the words to speak, Xiao Zhan’s heated body pressed him into the dressing room table he had barely managed to scramble onto. His hands desperately grabbed at soaked black robes, pulling him closer, tightly, to make sure he wouldn’t let go. 

They had just finished shooting the scene where Lan Wangji had let Wei Wuxian flee with the Wens, the rain heavy and the emotions raw. They were instructed to go back to the dressing room and dry off, get into dry robes and get ready for the next scene. While they did that, the rest of the production would continue on scenes that didn’t involve them. 

But as soon as the door closed Xiao Zhan turned on Wang Yibo and kissed him breathless. Praising him between breaths about his beauty, the emotions he portrayed, how he actually wanted to cry and abandon the Wens just to be with him. 

They somehow managed to move away from the door, highly aware of the consequences if they were heard and caught. And now Wang Yibo felt the sharp edge of the table at his back that was nothing compared to Xiao Zhan grinding against him, shooting pleasant sparks up his spine. He moaned into Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

“My good boy is amazing. Bo-di is so beautiful. I love you. I love you, Yibo”

Xiao Zhan started kissing down his neck, nipping underneath Wang Yibo’s jaw causing him to gasp and shiver. He was practiced in touching the other’s body by now. They had been together for months now, sneaking kisses around corners, quick fucks in their dressing rooms, and they both had to learn how to be quieter in the throes of passion. The hotel rooms they shared were their haven. It was expected for them to share a room, allowing them to be together with no suspicion. 

“Zhan-ge is the most beau-ah-beautiful. Zhan-laoshi is so good.” A shuddering groan. “So fucking good. God, I love you too.”

The sensations were overwhelming, so consumed in one another nothing else mattered.  
Xiao Zhan had begun kissing across Wang Yibo’s collar bones when a sharp gasp was heard, not belonging to the boy under his lips. He felt his heart stop and his spine freeze. His head whipped from the warmth of Wang Yibo’s skin to the doorway, a stage hand stood, hand covering her mouth in shock. 

Wang Yibo had turned to stare in shock as well, his body tense against Xiao Zhan’s as Xiao Zhan separated them, stepping away. But it was too late, she had seen everything. 

When Xiao Zhan was finally able to find his voice, he lifted his hand reaching out to her. A soft ‘Wait please’ was all he could say before she bolted away. 

He felt like the room had gotten smaller, his whole body buzzing from the adrenaline. She was going to tell everyone and then what? What was going to happen to them? What was going to happen to-

“Zhan-ge…” 

Xiao Zhan felt a tug on his damp sleeve, the wet fabric not the reason for his chills this time. He looked over at Wang Yibo who had the look of horror in his eyes that he was sure matched his own. His hand trembled as he held onto the sleeve tightly. Xiao Zhan’s heart felt even more broken.

“What...What’s going to happen? What do we do?” Wang Yibo’s voice shook; he was scared. 

Xiao Zhan was scared too. This was everything they weren’t allowed to do. Fanservice, that was another thing. Playing off as if they were together was something producers and their companies loved. Free publicity by the fans. But actually being together?

That would never be allowed.

He pulled Wang Yibo into his embrace, kissing his temple and petting his hair. Yibo r buried his face into Xiao Zhan’s neck, shivering breathes glazed across Xiao Zhan’s neck. He wasn’t sure who was trembling at this point, but he guessed it was both of them. 

“It’s okay Bo-di, shh shh. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out. I- I don’t know what’s going to happen but we can figure it out together.” He pulled Wang Yibo close and held his face between his hands. “But no matter what happens, I love you so much, okay? You know that, right?”

He saw the tears well up in Wang Yibo’s eyes as he covered Xiao Zhan’s hands with his own. He took a heavy breath, trying to compose himself, but he nodded his head softly. Wang Yibo had never cried before and Xiao Zhan didn’t want to see it now either. 

“I love you too. Zhan-ge, I love you so much, please…”

The sound of a door slamming made Xiao Zhan push Wang Yibo behind him protectively, holding his hand tightly. His manager, as well as Wang Yibo’s, were at the door with the girl who had seen them. She looked between him and Yibo, her eyes growing angry and frantic. She stormed forward and yanked their hands apart, taking Xiao Zhan by the wrist and pulling him harshly behind her.

“We’re done for the day.”

“Wa-Wait. No. Yibo.” He turned behind him to reach for Wang Yibo’s hand only for him to be pulled sharply by his own manager. 

“We are leaving,too.”

Both men were dragged by their managers down the hall, Xiao Zhan’s stopped to speak to the director with an excuse as to why Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo had to go for the day. But his eyes scanned the crowd to see Lan Wangji’s elegant headpiece that Wang Yibo still wore, being dragged to the door. 

“Wait! Where are they going with him?”

“They’re leaving first.” His manager didn’t even look at him

“I said wait! Yibo!” 

He bolted from his spot next to his manager as he made his way past the stage hands. The other actors turned when they heard his frantic voice. 

Wang Yibo tugged his hand out of his own manager’s grip, turning to meet Xiao Zhan half way before his own guards grabbed him around the waist. 

“Let me go! Now! Zhan-ge! Get off of me!” 

He trashed in their grip, clearly upset and making a scene. Wang Yibo was always the rebellious one, doing what he wanted, when he wanted. But now he felt useless against the two men holding him.He cursed loudly. 

Xiao Zhan felt a strong grip on his arms as well, his own guards holding him in place. They were so close and yet he couldn’t get to him. His heart was pounding. 

“Please! Please, stop! Let him go! We’ll stop, we’ll do anything just please!”

Why was no one listening to him? Yibo was getting farther away, thrashing and fighting against the forces dragging him out, the glistening of tears could be seen even where Xiao Zhan was being held back. His own face felt wet, frantic tears falling from his eyes. He hated being the sensitive one. 

“What are you doing? Let him go! Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan!” 

Two hands came to cup his cheeks, Xuan Lu appeared before his blurry eyes with panic across her face. She hushed him softly, trying to calm him down, but the farther Wang Yibo was dragged away from him, the worse he struggled.

“What’s going on, XianXian? Talk to me, what’s happening?”

“They saw us. They know,” he whispered to her, trembling.

Her eyes widened in shock and she braced her own emotions for his sake. She had always known about them, actually encouraged Xiao Zhan to make the first move, even though that was against his nature, and had supported their love since. Most of the other actors knew about their relationship, keeping the secret because they understood the risks. Their support was everything Xiao Zhan wished for in a family. But now he looked at Xuan Lu who looked at him back. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she searched for something, anything, to say. But she didn’t expect this. None of them did. 

Xiao Zhan was able to see Wang Yibo for one last second, his face contorted in pain, his face red from anxiety and distress. Their eyes met one last time-

“Zhan ge!”

-before the door was shut behind him. 

That was all it took for Xiao Zhan to crumble, falling to his knees while Xuan Lu held him. His chest hurt as sobs wracked his body. His eyes were red and irritated. But nothing hurt worse than the ache in his heart. It was overwhelming and distressing and he didn’t know what to do. Everything happened so fast, he couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. 

But all he knew was Wang Yibo was taken from his arms. Only a faint trace of his lips remained with Xiao Zhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS WILL BE FINE DON'T PANIC.
> 
> just a little suffering is good for the soul ya know???
> 
> scream about bjyx with me [Gemiblumoon](https://twitter.com/Gemiblumoon)


	2. Nothing Matters But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it only took me a month to update. ITS FINE.
> 
> The boys will be fine!!!

He watched his phone vibrate again on the desk. It had been going off non-stop for an hour. Xiao Zhan knew who it was calling and texting him and he would have answered on the first ring if his manager wasn’t glaring at him from the desk where the phone was held hostage. 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

After Xiao Zhan had finally been able to calm down to catch his breath, Xuan Lu and Wang Zhuo Cheng helped him to his feet and escorted him to the back rooms in order for the costume crew to remove his wig and still damp robes, hanging them up to be dry cleaned another time. Xiao Zhan was quiet the entire time, his emotions still raw and burning. Xuan Lu held his hand and Wang Zhuo Cheng rubbed his shoulder in silent comfort. If he actually had siblings he would want it to be them. 

After changing and gathering his things, they left the studio together, and his manager met them at the door with the car ready to escort him back to the production office. Wang Zhuo Cheng, although much younger than him, had stood in front of Xiao Zhan defensively, daring the guards to place their hands on him again. Xuan Lu’s hand tensed in his own as she began to protest his manager’s plans but he squeezed back and gave her a weak smile, mumbling ‘it’s okay’ as he got into the car. 

He shot them both a ‘thank you for everything’ text as the car started to pull away. Once they were sent his phone began to vibrate as message after message started to fly in.

 **Bo-di:** Zhan-ge are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they?

 **Bo-di:** I don’t know if they’re letting you have your phone but just try to contact me any way you can okay?

 **Bo-di:** I’m sorry this is happening

 **Bo-di:** Please be safe

 **Bo-di:** Please call me

After the last message, Xiao Zhan tried to be sneaky in the back seat―no one was looking at him anyway―and pressed the call button under Wang Yibo’s name. Even before the first ring ended, Wang Yibo picked up.

“Zhan-ge, thank God. Are you okay? Talk to me, please.”

Xiao Zhan kept his voice low, whispering and mumbling into the speaker.

“I’m okay Bo-di, shhh it’s okay. They’re just taking me back to the office. Breathe for me, Didi, everything will be okay.”

Xiao Zhan could hear Wang Yibo release a hefty, trembling breath. He could only imagine the tension easing out of his body. Xiao Zhan managed a small smile, usually seeing Wang Yibo worked up was fun; he could tease him about it. This was not so fun.

“Where are you right now?”

“My manager brought me back too, but I told her I had to use the bathroom. She thinks I’m coming back,” he scoffed.

Xiao Zhan laughed softly. His Yibo always managed to do that even in the most stressful of situations. 

“Yibo, I-”

“Xiao Zhan. Give me the phone.”

He whipped his head up from where it was hidden and saw that his manager had her hand outstretched, her stare demanding.

“Please, at least let me talk to him.”

“No, now. Give it to me.”

Xiao Zhan huffed a frustrated sigh. He didn’t want this to happen. He could hear Wang Yibo’s worried shouts from the phone speaker. “Just give me a second.”

“Zhan-ge? Zhan-ge!”

“I’m here Bo-di, but I have to go. They’re taking my phone.”

“Don’t let them.”

Xiao Zhan laughed again and shook his head. This kid.

“I don’t have a choice Yibo.”

There was a moment’s pause where they were both silent. It was tense, uncomfortable, and Xiao Zhan had never imagined that feeling could come between them.

“Please, Zhan-ge. Don’t go.”

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes again. He could never say ‘no’ to Wang Yibo but he really didn’t have a choice this time. If he did, he would be holding Wang Yibo in his arms right now. 

“Do you… do you remember what I said in the dressing room?”

“...yeah. I love you too, Zhan-ge.”

“I’ll call the second I can again, okay?”

“Gege, wait-”

Xiao Zhan reluctantly ended the call before Wang Yibo’s voice was too much for his raw heart to bear. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he handed over his phone. He thought he saw a glimmer of regret in his manager’s eyes before she turned back to face the road. The car was silent until the driver arrived at the office, his manager getting out and opening the door for him. 

And now here they were.

His manager sighed heavily. 

“You know why this can’t be allowed.”

“We aren’t public about it and we’ve done a good job up until now keeping it secret.”

“He’s six years younger than you.”

“We’ve talked about that and honestly it’s not as big an age gap as you make it out to be.”

“What about your career? If this ever went public, that could be the end of your performing career.”

“I’m not afraid of going to the bottom again. I know what it’s like without fame and I can live with or without it.”

“And what about Wang Yibo?”

“What about him?”

As if he could hear them talking about him, the phone started vibrating on the desk. The sound of its rattling against the wood was annoying.Xiao Zhan just wanted to pick up the call and talk to Wang Yibo again. He would explain that everything was being worked out. They would be okay. One way or another. 

“I can understand why you don’t care about your career ending; you started later and had a career before show business.” She picked up his phone and hit the end button then turned it on its side. She flipped the silent mode on before placing it back on the desk face down. “Wang Yibo has been doing this since he was a teenager. Performing is his life and if that were to come crashing down because all of this, I think that would ruin him. Don’t you?”

Xiao Zhan was silent. His manager looked on for any indication he was going to say anything before sighing heavily again. She raked her hands through her hair in frustration. 

“You know we don’t want to have to do this. We are trying to protect you from ruining everything you both ever worked for. If it’s for publicity, it’s fine. Be overly friendly, have your smacking fights, stare at each other for too long, I don’t care. The fans will eat it all up. But if photos or rumors ever got out of what you both were doing in that dressing room? I’m not sure how your fans might react.”

“I’ve always been honest with them, maybe they would surprise you all.”

“I can’t risk your career or Wang Yibo’s career on those chances.”

Xiao Zhan felt like his whole body was on fire and he could only focus on what was in front of him. He felt dizzy from how fast his heart was beating and all he wanted to do was lay down, sleep and wake up from this nightmare. But in his dreams, he and Wang Yibo were at least allowed to stay together. In reality, that wasn’t allowed. 

“So what do you want me to do?”

“We need you to break up.”

Xiao Zhan felt his whole body tense and his eyes began to well up. He hated this.

“Why do you think we had a plan just in case something like this happened? I know you both thought you were being subtle with your relationship but we put procedures in place just in case what we thought ended up being true. And look where we are.”

His throat felt tight when he tried to swallow and his body hurt from all the tension. For these past few months, Yibo was truly the best thing that had happened to him. He felt happy every day when he woke up to a good morning text. He enjoyed reading the silly messages on his phone between shoots or scenes, sending memes back and forth and smiling stupidly at the professional photos that Yibo sent and asked if he looked handsome (of course he did). He loved the late night calls, talking about each other’s days, the soft good nights when they were apart, and the gentle kisses when they were together. He loved everything with Wang Yibo, and they expected him to just give it up. 

“He won’t believe me.”

“You’re an actor. Make him believe it.”

“...I love him.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

\---

It was a tense afternoon as they waited for Wang Yibo and his manager to arrive. The meeting had been set up once the decision had been made. Xiao Zhan was going to break up with Wang Yibo for his own good. Wang Yibo was still so young and so talented. He had so many years left in his career and Xiao Zhan was going to do this for him. After the break up, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo would be given a week off of work, to come to terms with hurt feelings and the depression that was sure to come with it. They still had work to do on the Untamed and the production couldn’t handle two leads that were a mess. 

Xiao Zhan laughed at how management though a week would be enough to get over Wang Yibo. How fickle did they think their feelings were?

He could hear the heavy footfalls before the knock came at the door. Xiao Zhan stood from his seat in anticipation, it hadn’t even been a day but he missed Wang Yibo so much it was painful. When the door opened, Wang Yibo’s eyes searched the room and landed on Xiao Zhan. He wasted no time rushing over to him and wrapping his arms around Xiao Zhan in a tight embrace.

“Zhan-ge. You’re here.” 

The relief in his voice made Xiao Zhan believe they had been lying to him in order to get control of him. They used Wang Yibo’s hope to see Xiao Zhan again as collateral to keep him in the palm of their hand.

Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Wang Yibo’s waist and tucked his face into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. He smelled like his Bo-di, he felt like his Bo-di. They separated a bit to look at each other, Wang Yibo’s face slightly red, maybe from running down the hall to meet them. Xiao Zhan brought his hand up to Wang Yibo’s face, his thumb petting his cheek softly as they both smiled softly to one another. 

A cough from behind them brought them out of their own little world. Xiao Zhan’s manager gestured for everyone to sit. Wang Yibo held onto Xiao Zhan’s hand tightly as they sat next to each other, Wang Yibo even going as far as scooting his chair closer to Xiao Zhan’s. 

Wang Yibo’s manager sighed heavily but this seemed to be expected from him. 

“Wang Yibo, please. You know why we’re here and you’re making it harder than it needs to be.”

Wang Yibo scoffed; he seemed sick of this whole situation.

“The only ones making this hard is both of you. It’s not that big a deal. So one person saw, so what? Just pay her to keep quiet and problem solved.”

His manager rubbed her temples in frustration. “Wang Yibo, that’s not what the problem is.”

“Perhaps,” Xiao Zhan’s manager interrupted their bickering, “we should let Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo talk about this whole thing. We can let them come up with a solution.” She made eye contact with Xiao Zhan who looked away, ashamed. ‘Come up with a solution’ she says. More like force his hand to make this decision. 

She rose from behind the desk and motioned for Wang Yibo’s manager to follow her. 

“We’ll be right outside.”

The door quietly shut behind her and Xiao Zhan had a bad taste in his mouth. If they were right outside they could hear everything they would be saying, so even if they wanted to make a plan together, they wouldn’t be able to without them knowing. This all was absolute shit. 

The quick motion next to him made him jump as Wang Yibo swung his leg across Xiao Zhan’s lap and took a seat there facing him. Xiao Zhan’s mind couldn’t even comprehend the motion before Wang Yibo’s hands were holding his jaw and smashing his lips against Xiao Zhan’s. 

It hadn’t even been a whole day and Xiao Zhan missed this, missed Wang Yibo. It was with practiced habit that his eyes closed and his lips moved against Wang Yibo’s, a soft moan escaping on the breath through his nose. His arms rose to wrap around the small waist in front of him and pulled his chest even closer. The hammering heart beat could have belonged to either one of them. 

Wang Yibo’s hands moved from his jaw into his hair desperately as his tongue swiped into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, tasting every inch of him. “Zhan-ge,” he panted between kisses, never wanting to stop and desperate for everything he missed when they were taken away. Wang Yibo never wanted to face the reality that he’d never be able to do this again. He worked so hard and went through so much heartache to have this with Xiao Zhan. He wasn’t going to lose it.  
But Wang Yibo couldn’t always have what he wanted.

“B-Bo-di wait. Yi-bo.” Xiao Zhan couldn’t get his words out between Wang Yibo’s frantic kisses. He grit his teeth as he forced his hands to push Wang Yibo away from his lips. “Please Bo-di, wait.”

The room was silent besides their heavy breathing. Both their eyes were shining with heavy emotion, but Xiao Zhan was sure it was for different reasons. 

“Zhan-ge, what’s wrong?”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t bear to meet his eyes anymore. He felt shame, heartache and so much love for this boy. He had to do this, for him. 

“We….we can’t keep doing this Bo-di.”

“Why not?” The tone of Wang Yibo’s voice was growing angry. Good. Maybe if he was mad at Xiao Zhan he’d be able to get over him faster. 

“Don’t listen to them, Zhan-ge. As long as we are more careful in the future, there's nothing to worry about.”

Xiao Zhan shook his head sadly. “But what if we get caught again? What if it’s not some intern that can be paid off? What if it’s a fan next time, or even worse, a photographer? We’ll be ruined, Yibo.”

“Who cares about that? You told me yourself that you would give up everything to be with me. I would give it all up just to be with you Zhan-ge, nothing else matters but you!” 

Wang Yibo rose from Xiao Zhan’s lap and backed up a few steps. He looked at Xiao Zhan with hurt in his eyes like he couldn’t believe the hypocritical statements he was making. 

“Care for yourself for once would you?” Xiao Zhan hated the irritation that made its way into his voice; he wasn’t mad at Yibo, he could never be mad at him. But to make him believe this whole thing, he needed to be. “What the hell would you do without all this fame around you? You’ve been a performer since you were little. You’re a kid! You don’t think these things through, ever! This isn’t some game that you can make one mistake and click restart. If this keeps up and we get caught, that’s it Yibo, no do-overs!”

Xiao Zhan hated this. He hated the hurt look in Yibo’s eyes. He hated raising his voice at him. He hated not being able to pull him into his arms and apologize for saying such awful things to him. He hated how he started crying. 

“So what do you want to do Xiao Zhan?” no ‘Zhan-ge’ this time.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat as he tried swallowing his sorrow and his tears. He wiped the falling tears with the back of his hand before he steeled himself. 

“It’s over Yibo. It has to be.”

They stared at one another for another too long. Xiao Zhan was horrified to watch Wang Yibo’s eyes get glassy and, just like he prayed not to see earlier in the day when Yibo was pulled away from him, tears began to fall onto pale, smooth cheeks. Wang Yibo’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped heavily, his throat suddenly too dry. 

“But I love you.”

Fresh tears fell from Xiao Zhan’s eyes, as he forced himself to continue to look at what he’d done. 

“I know.”

“Don’t you love me?”

Xiao Zhan closed his eyes, but nodded shallowly. He still wouldn’t lie to him. When he opened his eyes again, understanding and anger were painted across Wang Yibo’s features. He bit those perfect lips and shook his head, disappointed, as he scoffed a laugh. His eyes met Xiao Zhan’s again as he dropped his voice to a near whisper, only loud enough for Xiao Zhan to hear.

“Are they making you say this?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and a sad laugh bubbled from his throat, a smile making its way to his lips. He told them his Bo-di would be too smart for this to work. Yibo would never doubt how much he loved him. He knew that Xiao Zhan would never give him up so easily. Xiao Zhan nodded his head.

A small smile appeared on Wang Yibo’s lips, but disappeared as soon as it appeared. Xiao Zhan missed his smiles already. Wang Yibo approached Xiao Zhan before brining his index finger up to his lips and kissing it gently. He brought the same finger to Xiao Zhan’s mouth. At first, Xiao Zhan was stunned. Wang Yibo understood the whole situation in such a short amount of time even though he was saying such awful things to him. Xiao Zhan kissed the finger back as he smiled around the digit. Wang Yibo graced him with one last smile before shoving him harshly against the wall.

The push was violent and strong as Xiao Zhan fell back into a tall bookshelf, some of the books falling and hitting him in the shoulders.

“All of this was just a game to you!”

Xiao Zhan looked over at the shouting Wang Yibo with surprised eyes. The push was so unexpected and aggressive that Xiao Zhan didn’t understand what was happening until the door burst open and the managers were separating them. 

“So you thought it’d just be fun? ‘Fuck the co-star, our characters are gay anyway.’ I thought you were better than that.” His glare towards Xiao Zhan was venomous.

Xiao Zhan would have to compliment him on his acting later because his spine shivered from the amount of anger it looked like Wang Yibo was directing towards him. 

“It would help our chemistry on set, and you can’t argue that it has since we started this!” Xiao Zhan stood up from the floor where he collapsed and his manager held him back from storming up to Wang Yibo. “But now we are half-way done and it’s time to stop playing. We can still be friends, just without the benefits this time.” 

Xiao Zhan wanted to punch himself for what he was saying, he sounded so scummy. Everyone in this room should know better than that. Xiao Zhan doesn’t sleep with co-stars to ‘help chemistry’.

Wang Yibo’s manager and a bodyguard were holding him back while Xiao Zhan’s manager did the same for him. They both were begging them to stop fighting. Xiao Zhan thought it was so selfish, they didn’t think they would fight if this break up was going to happen? Ridiculous. 

“I don’t know what you expected. I can’t date some kid.”

Wang Yibo truly looked pissed and made a move to lunge at Xiao Zhan but was stopped. He sent one more glare at Xiao Zhan before he stormed out of the room with his staff chasing after him. Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and rubbed at his sore shoulders; Bo-di was too strong. 

“Are you alright?” His manager put a hand on his shoulder trying to survey the damage. She looked at his tear stained face and seemed to feel the heavy weight of guilt. 

“What do you think? Can I go home now?”

She seemed to want to say more, but what else could possibly be said? She hefted a heavy sigh before reaching for Xiao Zhan’s phone on her desk and handing it to him. 

“There’s a car waiting out front to take you back to the hotel.”

He said nothing else as he left the office. Today was exhausting and frustrating and he truly still felt a little bit heartbroken. He wiped the tear tracks from the rest of his face and hoped no one asked about his freshly tear-swollen eyes. He just wanted to go home. He turned off the silent mode on his phone just in time to receive a fresh new message. The sender made Xiao Zhan’s broken heart mend and feel full again.

 **Bo-di:** Don’t ever scare me with that kind of shit again, Zhan-ge! I thought you were really breaking up with me!!

 **Bo-di:** Also I’m not a kid（○｀ 3′○）

Xiao Zhan laughed under his breath as his got into his escort’s car. He really thought he was breaking up with him too. But of course, he could never say ‘no’ to Wang Yibo.

 **♡ Zhan-ge ♡:** I can’t believe I love a kid who uses emojis after something like that happened! 

**♡ Zhan-ge ♡:** We need to talk about what to do you goof!

 **Bo-di:** I love Zhan-ge too!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all in this BJYX hell together. 
> 
> Especially after those STAR AWARDS HMMMMMM
> 
> join me in screaming here [Gemiblumoon](https://twitter.com/Gemiblumoon)


End file.
